unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario
Super Mario And Wario Moonshine is the 9,000th Mario shame that was released. It was confirmed as the Sequel to Super Mario Moonshine after Nintendo bought the rights to the trilogy. The game was released in 1994, April 13th, a Friday, at 2:43 and 21 seconds and 1234 milliseconds. It was released for the Nintendo Game Triangle. The game allows you to switch between Mario and Wario. But since 23% of the game are puzzles, people mostly pick Wario, for his high intelligence. Plot One day Mario was in a bar drinking Pickle juice on Dolphin Island when Wario came in and dared Mario to become a maniac. For some reason Mario did this and him and Wario are on a mad rampage. They punch Guys laugh at Freaks and do other nefarious deeds. When news reached Bowser of this on the news, he sent his Elite Team o' Terror to talk the villainous duo out of this rampage. Meanwhile Evil Guy decides to turn Wario into a Cupcake so he could destroy him for no reason. Mario and Wario became so crazy that they turn into alter-egos, M-Boy and W-Man. Their new-found uber-powers make boss battles really easy except for the Evil Guy battle where he sends Goombas at you. The Elite Team o' Terror and Evil Guy are finally beaten until Ludwig Von Koopa somehow gets Giga Bowser (at the time doing his groceries) to fight Mario. Giga Bowser uses his soober poober power to defeat them but he is drowned in a giant-random-floating-rubber dub tub in the sky full of Moonshine and the 'heroes' are victorious. After the apparent death of his half Brother, Bowser withdraws his troops and makes them eat DINNER. Evil Guy (Who somehow survived a pit of lava) goes back to world domination. Dolphin Island never recovers after this apocalyptic experience, and Waluigi cries for not being in the game. Stages *'Dolphin plaza' **'Boss': Some tiny moron that nobody cares about **Just go around and beat up any random people, when you enter the big Bloo house you step in the boss and win! *'THE MUSEUM' **'Boss': The King of Hyrule **Go around and solve the many useless puzzles that will give you a useless 10,000 gold coins. Dodge the spinning Spaghetti and enter the DINNER section and fight the King. Dodge Link and throw the boss into a painting. *'Antique Show' **'Boss': Petey Piranha **Destroy as many old antiques as you can until you get over 5 points. Then Petey Piranha appears because he is a fan of of antiques. He has also been drinking so he will try and throw up on you. Push him into a windmill and he will die. *'Frozen Volcano' **'Boss(es)': Iggy and Lemmy Koopa **''Sub Boss'': Evil Guy **Volcano level filled with the usual ice and Christmas trees and killer snowmen. Evil Guy will attack Wario with Goomba's,which Wario must scream at and run away from. Evil Guy then falls in some lava. The Koopas are having seizures on the floor. Kick them and you will win. *'Sub Atmosphere' **'Boss': Roy Koopa **''Sub Boss'': Wendy O Koopa **There is a 99.99% chance you will stagger and fall of the clouds to your doom while Lakitus chuck cheese at you. Wendy tries to sit on you with her fatness but falls through a cloud. Roy Koopa will appear and use ballet skills to kill you. Push him off to win. *'Haunted Hotel' **'Boss': Larry and Morton's Freak-o-tron **An incredibly easy level full of moonwalking Michael Jackson clones and Shy Guys. When you get to the boss, Morton & Larry will make an imaginary Freak-o-tron (made of freaks) that our 'heroes' think is real. Chuck a brick at the Koopas to break their concentration. *'Dolphin Hospital' **'Boss': Ludwig Von Koopa and Lamek **''Sub Boss'': Malleo **Teletubbies will attack you but never die, and you have to use Falcon PAWNCH!!! to somehow become invincible and somehow survive evil Pickles being thrown at you. Malleo appears, stare at him and he will turn into a fairy and give you DINNER. Lamek will make Ludwig huge and he will destroy the island. Climb into his hair and bite his head. He will find Giga Bowser and the final mission will begin... *'Giant-random-floating-rubber dub tub in the sky full of Mooonshine' **'Boss': Giga Bowser ** Dodge his hot air balloon, Winston as it chucks exploding top hats at you and prod Giga Bowser in the knee. This will severely weaken him and what will result is the 8th most epic final battle ever, chase Giga in his super form around the tub 173 time while odd sounding music plays. He will eventually fall in and drown. Mario and Wario do a dance and get even crazier. Controls It is famous for its control system where to punch, you swing your arms around and shout bleh!, to move you spin around and think of Teletubbies, and to do something else, sing some song that nobody cares about. This control system was so popular with fans that they made a donation of 1p to Shigeru Miyamoto. Development One day Shigeru Miyamoto was eating nachos when his pet rat found his moonshine stash, got drunk, and recommended the idea. Most of Nintendo were agaist the idea until Shigeru said "come on, who's gonna notice the bits of the game with alcohol in it?". Only the Association of Board Hosts noticed this but Nobody cares about them. Meta Knight narrowly avoided death when at the last minute he was rejected from the game because Mario wants to kill him after he accidentally kidnapped Princess Peach. Trivia *This game prompted Iggy Koopa to make his own game Iggy And The Curse Of The Seizures, but like everyone knows like any other game not authorized by Shigeru Miyamotos rat is an epic PHALIURE *The Goblet Of Flan rated this game Upsidedown M for Wario *Another version of the game was released for the Nintendo SD, there are several "Small" changes between this version and the original but no-one yet has seen this difference *It is due for a new sequel, Mario and Wario: Partners In Crime which will be released along with Weegee's Time Machine on the Nintendo Pii Category: Shames